The Decoy
by andstuff
Summary: Harry's sixth year of Hogwarts. Harry x Hagrid, Hagrid x Dumbledore, Draco x Harry.plz review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter!!!!!!!!  
  
THIS CONTAINS MALFOY X HARRY AND HARRY X HAGRID AND DUMBLEDORE X HARRY!! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ THIS!! I REPEAT IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Crucio," cackled a laughing Voldemort who was torturing Sirius Black.  
Harry sat upright in his bed, drenched with his cold sweat and clutching his scar. He's been having the same nightmare ever since Sirius died. A tear rolled down Harry's cheek. He loved his godfather so much.  
It was then when Harry noticed a purple-faced Uncle Vernon, a pale Aunt Petunia, and a panicking, plump Dudley. "Um, Happy 4th of July?" said Harry lamely.  
"You---you were crying in your sleep," stuttered Uncle Vernon.  
"Er--"  
"You were screaming 'Don't kill him Voldemort!' Listen boy, we didn't do anything bad to you so don't go crying to that creep with the huge thing on his forehead that resembles an eye!" Then Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia left.   
"You were also screaming 'Snuffles!' Who was he? Some pink teddy bear you sleep with at your freak school?" mocked Dudley.  
"At least I don't sleep with my parents," said Harry coolly.  
"You're--you're-HOW DID YOU---I don't-----only when I have nightmares," whimpered Dudley. Then he ran back to his bed.  
Harry chuckled and ate one of the chocolate frogs Hermione sent him for his sixteenth birthday. Then he looked at the Make-Your-Own-Boogerst set sent by Ron. It was kinda stupid because it didn't work but Harry didn't want to disappoint Ron. Then slowly and silently, Harry drifted lethargically into another nightmare............................  
  
... and into a garbage can.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I bet you're all wondering why. TELL ME THAT YOU'RE ALL WONDERING WHY!!! Give me your reviews and feedback or give me freeedom!!!!!! Ok, well, tell me what you think. I'll explain everything in the next "chappie". WARNING: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS A LOT OF GUY X GUY!! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT CONTINUE READING!!!!!!!! I REPEAT, IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT CONTINUE READING!!! DO NOT!!! Yes, I am insane and sometimes very redundant. 


	2. Plairopane thing

How many times should I disclaim this thing? Cause if it's a lot then I do not own anything but a cardboard box. HAHAHAHAAHHA !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Apparently, when Potter was sleeping, he "accidently" fell into a garbage can. When Harry woke up, he saw Moody, Tonks, and Lupin standing right in front of him.  
  
"THEY'VE BEEN LETTING YOU SLEEP IN THEIR TRASH?!" gasped a furious Alastor Moody,"Why, I oughta stun their little butts off! That'll remind 'em!" Lupin frowned.  
  
"Well, there's gotta be an explanation for this."  
  
"I think I fell," said Harry wearily.  
  
"THE DURSLEYS MADE YOU TELL US THAT DIDN'T THEY?! Go on, tell us the truth," said Moody and with that, a purple-faced Uncle Vernon stepped outside. You could probably see the steam coming out of his ears if you were there.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" hollered Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Ah, just the person I was looking for. STUPEFY!" yelled Moody and with that Uncle Vernon was paralyzed.  
  
Aunt Petunia rushed outside and said in an extremely shrilly voice,"What have you done to him?" "The same thing I'm gonna do to you if you don't tell me what you did to Harry." "Well if feeding him is a bad thing then I suppose it be best that he starve." "STOP!" yelled Harry,"I was telling the truth. The worst thing the Dursleys ever did to me this summer was well, nothing actually. I fell out of the window when I dreamt that Voldemort was calling me and I was riding on my broomstick and he blasted me off with the killing curse."  
  
Lupin looked worried, Aunt Petunia was white, Tonks was busy changing her hair yellow while Moody looked like a hydrogen bomb about to explode. "We've come to take you back to Hogwarts," explained Lupin while Tonks was busy putting a Cheering Charm on Moody. "The sky is so blue, the grass is so green, the Muggles are so kind," exclaimed Moody as he hugged a paralyzed Uncle Vernon. Then he danced around grinning with glee. "Accio all of Harry's stuff," said Tonks,"ok, you're set." "We know a way for you to get to Hogwarts unnoticed," said Lupin excitedly,"Well, it was all Mr. Weasley's idea though. It's called.............  
  
... ......an Plairopane thingamagiggy! Muggles use it to fly. It's very clever of them considering that they don't have brooms or magic." "A plairopane?" asked Harry. "Yeah, I think," said Lupin as he pointed to a/an airplane. The four hopped on happily(especially Moody and he even made up a little "dance" to go along. As they were riding the airplane, Tonks giggled,"Dumbledore ordered it especially for you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know there's no gayness yet but there will be so DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GAYNESS! 


	3. The Visit

I don't own the people of the books, I only own the books. Confused? Good. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They arrive.  
"Harry, you missed the sorting!" said Hermione,"Why didn't you get here on time with all the rest of us?"  
"Well, I came on an airplane that Tonks said Dumbledore ordered especially for me," replied Harry.  
"Well, well, well,"sneedred Malfoy at Harry,"if it isn't Potty who arrived late."  
"Lay off," said Ron.  
"This is nothing of your concern Weasel. Your concern lies in your troubled family financing," said Malfoy making Ron's face as purple as an eggplant,"poor little Potter wouldn't know what hit him." Malfoy frowned slightly.  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Harry.  
"Well, you know stuff with the Dark Lord," replied Malfoy who sneered at Harry again.   
"TELL ME WHAT HE'S PLANNING?!" demanded a furious, shaken Harry.  
"I wish I knew so I could warn you," thought Malfoy.   
"Maybe a visit to Hagrid would calm you down," said Hemione.  
"Ummm yeah," said Harry blushing slightly.  
"What about me?" cried Malfoy.  
"What about you?" said Ron sarcastically.  
"I wasn't talking to you Weasel," thought Malfoy as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked away to see Hagrid.  
"HI, 'Arry, Ron, and 'ermione," greeted Hagrid heartily.  
"So, er what's up?" asked Hermione.  
"Nothing really"  
"Ok then, how about a cup of tea?"  
"Oh, um, naw, yers threes bet'er get goin'"  
"But Hagrid, when will I see you again?" asked Harry.  
"Um, yer've got double Care for Magical Creaturs tomorrow," replied Hagrid and with that the three left.  
"What's your deal Harry?" asked Ron," ' when will I ever see you again' "  
"Nothing," muttered a slightly blushing Harry.  
"Well isn't it obvious?" said Hermione.  
"No," replied a confused Ron.  
"Harry, harry is---"  
"Yes, carry on," said Ron.  
"It's obvious that Harry missed Hagrid a lot. He was probably just looking forward to spending some quality time with a close friend," said Hermione.  
" Umm, right," said Ron," I lost you when you started talking."  
"Honestly," said a now angry Hermione,"how can you be so dense you idiot?!"  
The three walked back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ron not uttering a word to each other except to mutter,"cheesecake" to the Fat Lady. Then Hermione stormed off to the girls' dorms and Ron to the boys' leaving Harry to think and cherish his visit to Hagrid. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, what do you think? Send me my reviews!!!! 


End file.
